Kidou Senshi Gundam Angel
by SymphonyofBlood
Summary: A complete rewrite of my first fic, with a new story!He is an ace pilot who doesn't know where is he from, but he helped in the Dragon's Gate incident, now, something will trigger the lost memories... SainxFlorina


I finally decided to get over my lazy a and decided to completely remake my first fic with a new plot. I noticed some things after seeing phases 1-12 of Gundam Seed Destiny. I actually didn't know how did SEED mode work since I had only played a G SEED GBA game in complete Japanese… and I don't know Japanese… so onward with the story! Oh, and the asterisks mean scene change.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem nor Mobile Suit Gundam. Copyright goes to their respective owners.

Kidou Senshi Gundam ANGEL

Phase 01: Stray Memories

"_Where am I?"_

"_Oh, so you finally wake up! I found you at the woods in a pile of rubble. What's your name?"_

"_Ugh, I can't remember…"_

"_Relax, there is no rush. You were hurt pretty badly, so I took the freedom to bandage you up. My name is Kent. I am one of the Knights of Caelin."_

"_Knights of Caelin? So you mean I am in a place called Caelin?"_

"_That's right. You seem to have a case of severe amnesia, so I guess you have nowhere to return to. If you desire, you can live with me until you get a place to stay."_

"_Thank you…I think my name is S…Sain."_

Sain walked through a path filled with pearly white snow. He had been walking through this road for quite some time now, and the traveler's cloak he was wearing prevented him from feeling the freezing cold. "_Just a bit more until I arrive at Illia" _ he thought. "_Might as well see how General Wallance is doing." _

After the incident in the Dragon's Gate, Caelin was handed to Ostia by Lyndis. His best friend, Kent, stayed to become the steward of Caelin, but Sain decided to become a wonderer, opposed to the protest of his friend who persuaded him to stay, and explore the world by himself. After all, he might discover something that might give him a clue of his past…

Sain had been found by Kent three years prior to the incident at Dragon's Gate, no knowledge of his past whatsoever. Kent found him on a pile of metallic rubble on the woods close to the castle town of Caelin. Sain decided to follow the example of his friend and become a knight. From there, he quickly finished training and joined his friend on a important mission, find the granddaughter of the Marquess, Lyndis…

He sighed. How he wished their adventures continued to this day! There were so many nice people on Eliwood's Elite. Sain was known to hit on all the ladies in the group. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit. What had hit him that time! That was pretty immature of his part, and that wasn't his normal personality. His ponderings stopped at the sight of the capital city with the same name of the country that houses it, Illia. "_Well, I'm here, I guess I might stock up and continue travelling."_

He walked until he reached the town center, and began scanning the area to find a place where to stay. _I don't see any inns in this part of town… oh well, it's too soon to go to sleep anyway, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to start getting supplies right now._ But he wasn't aware of his surroundings when he thought, and he bumped into somebody. "Ow… whatthe? Oh, I'm terribly sorry, here, let me help you get up" he told the person as he got up and helped her onto her feet. "_Wait a minute, I know that face…_Florina?" he said as the shock of seeing an old acquaintance travelled through his body. "S… Sir.. Sir Sain?" she responded, as she looked into his eyes, dumbfounded.

"So… how are your sisters?" he asked. He had bumped into her a few minutes ago, and they were heading towards where the three Pegasus Sisters lived. "They… They're fine, although… Farina is... ou…out of the country right now. Fio…Fiora is at home though." She responded. "_Seems like she is still shy towards men" _he thought _"but is considerably less shy than before. Perhaps is because she knows me?" _his thoughts were interrupted when he saw a overly large house in front of him. "Is this it?" Sain asked. "Y… Yes" she responded.

She opened the door before her, and yelled to thin air. "Sis, I'm home! We've got a visitor!" "Is it Sir Wallance? Hold on a sec, I'm going!" A door to the right was opened, and out came Fiora. "Sain?" He raised his hand at the same time he was going to say "Hi", but was cut short as Fiora hugged his chest, and VERY hard. "Oh my God! It's so nice to see you! How have you been? How's Kent?" "Ouch, F..Fiora, m..my ribs…. I can't feel my ribs…." "Oops, sorry!"

They had pretty much catching up to do. That is, the Emerald Lance and the two Pegasus Sisters. Well, more of Sain and Fiora, Florina only overlooked the conversation while the two chatted happily. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Fiora said. Through the door busted Wallace. He stared at the direction they were sitting, and noticed Sain. He walked to their direction, and Sain greeted: "Hello Sir Wallace, long time no…" he was cut short, AGAIN, when Wallace put him on a friendly bear hug. "How have you been, chump? Hope you and Kent have kept things in order when I was gone!" "General… I can't … breathe!" Wallace released him from the killer grip. "Sorry kid." Wallace apologized.

Sain got up and dusted himself off a bit. Being hugged like that twice a day was more than anybody could handle. But, the only thing he could do is laugh. "General, you haven't changed a bit, have you?"

They decided they wanted to tour Sain a bit through town, much to Wallace dismay, since he only knows the way to get lost. So, how could somebody with such a bad sense of direction tour somebody through town? He decided it was better for him to stay waiting for them. Fiora had to do some chores, thus separated from the party halfway through the tour. That only left Sain and Florina. She was pretty shy, so she didn't say much, just signalling here and there and saying what it was. They walked until they were going up a cliff, and there, he heard something familiar… so familiar… something that could be a second nature to him, but simply didn't know what it was. _"It's probably nothing, I shouldn't pay no mind"_ he thought, pondering what it was. Suddenly, both heard explosions. "What… What is that!" Florina asked, completely forgetting her shyness.

A metal giant came speeding at full speed in their direction. Sain knew what it was, he recognized it, he remembered. A ZAKU. A ZAKU Warrior. A ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior. Wait! How could he know that? He hadn't seen one of these in his whole life! "Get down!" he commanded to his companion. Both ducked, a strong current of air blowing on them, almost sending them flying away. Sain got up, and using the visual advantage of the cliff , he started to look toward the town. Explosions everywhere, and sounds that doesn't permit to hear to anything else. He knew that sound. The sound of gunshots. The sound of Mobile Suits fighting. The sound that had become more than a second nature to him. It hit him like a ton of bricks. The truth. The forgotten memories. The answer to the question of who he was.

"I remember, I remember…"

FLASHBACK

In ages long past, when technology was much more advanced than nowadays, the first space colonies were constructed in space. These colonies functioned as if they were individual countries. Technology was so great, that colonies were built not only on the Solar System, but on many different galaxies as well, via the use of warp gates, so the colonies were in constant communication. In these different galaxies, the colonies gained their resources such as metals from inhabited planets. Food was harvested inside colonies, either by artificial agriculture or by animal cloning. However, not everything was good as it was expected. A group calling themselves the Colonial Vanguard, a governmental system that ruled over many of the human colonies which surfaced 11 years ago and whose head honcho was a man called Gunna Cross, wanted to gain control of Earth, their home planet… while the ERPF (Earth Representation and Protection Federation) opposed to this. The ERPF tried to end the Colonial's Vanguard's violent movement towards the Earth with diplomacy, but the Colonial Vanguard's ambition was too strong. As the duty that was established to the ERPF, they had to return aggression towards anybody that planned an attack towards Earth, since all the technology of the planet was long forgotten millennia ago. The Vanguard's grip on the colonial government was almost as strong as the ERPF's. Most colonies belonged to one of both factions, with a pretty few number of neutral colonies here and there. The war was waged first in starships and the like. However, the Vanguard started producing Mobile Suits, gigantic robots with humanoid build, as they thought this suited more for different situations. The ERPF's forces were wiped out easily until the ERPF started to produce Mobile Suits of their own. The mainstay unit for the ERPF's was the RGM-79 GM, a mobile suit created to rival the enemy's mass production unit ZAKU. War was waged for 7 years. Sain… he was a commander… a lieutenant, to be exact… one of the best aces of the ERPF… the youngest soldier, and the one who was entrusted with the prototype RX-78-2 Gundam unit…

The battle raged on at the outside of the Ericsson Dai colony, one of the ones that is closest to Earth, which orbits around it. This was one of the most important battles that the ERPF had to face. All the colonies close to Earth were in control of the ERPF, and the Vanguard hadn't ever got that far. They had built a military colony under their noses, by using Mirage Colloid technology, and were attacking without regret nor remorse, not caring how many people must die to achieve their ambition. His Gundam had already lost his right leg, slashed by some ace unit he managed to eradicate. Explosions and beams firing were everywhere. "Okay… this is it!" He muttered. He turned on his MS Communications Screen. "Taito! Cover me from behind! I'm going in!" he yelled at the only survivor of the unit in his command. "Sir, we are under heavy fire! You won't be able to pass!" Taito responded. "Taito…shut the hell up and give me your Hyper Bazooka." "Uh… Yes sir! But are you totally sure you want to do this?" Taito responded as he grabbed the bazooka from the holster of his GM. "Of course I'm sure! We cannot let the sacrifices of Doan, Shorku, and everybody else be in vain! We must finish this!" he said. A ZAKU approached Sain, and he lowered his Gundam just right when he was going to be cut in half by its beam tomahawk. He fired Gundam's head vulcans at the cockpit of the ZAKU, blowing it up in a large explosion. A beam hit his shield on the Gundam's left arm, he looked up and saw that they were firing at him. He strafed right and spun a bit, dodging some beams at his direction. He moved forward, shield covering him, and abruptly stopped , absorbing the shots with his shield. Using the camera in his beam rifle, he targeted where a ZAKU's reactor should be quickly, and fired a single beam. It caught the ZAKUs off guard, and the one that was targeted couldn't even move, blowing him up and a few others. "Four down, three to go!"

He holstered his rifle, equipped his beam saber, and charged onward, shield still covering him. Taito shot down a ZAKU while he charged. "Two to go…" He passed beside a ZAKU, in a stance that you assume after slashing. The pilot in the ZAKU couldn't help but say: "Hah! You missed!" But he was wrong. One by one, the limbs of his Mobile Suits began falling: First the arms, then the legs, finally, its head. The pilot couldn't see anything, since the camera that sends the main image to the cockpit is located in the head. He screamed… Screamed when he saw the pinkish blade trespass the cockpit… Screamed when he died burnt in flames…

The last ZAKU was behind him. It was a Gunner ZAKU Warrior, which meant it was also was equipped with an "Orthos" beam cannon, and they were pretty far away, so he could fire that powerful long range weapon. And in fact, it did. But the beam was too slow! He moved upward a bit while going at it's direction, barely going above the beam. Sain could feel the heat in the cockpit, but he didn't care. Instead, he tossed his beam saber at the ZAKU as if it were a boomerang. It chopped the ZAKU in half, and the pilot as well. He turned on his intercom again, but contacted another person. "Colonel Blake," he said "I need you to send your units and distract the enemy while I find the nucleus of the Military Factory and blow it up!" "Request granted, soldier! The GMs are on their way! Just be careful out there…" He switched the frequency to contact Taito. "Taito, pass me the Bazooka, I'm coming in!" Taito tossed his Hyper Bazooka at his direction, and Sain nabbed it. He holstered his shield in his backpack, and grabbed the Bazooka with his left arm, and equipped his trusty beam rifle on his right. "Okay" he took a deep breath …"IKE!" He forwarded toward the colony's nucleus. He made a hole in the wall with the bazooka, and began to speed towards it. The warning light inside his Gundam turned on. "Damn, I'm being chased!" Two ZAKUs were pursuing behind him. But two GMs also appeared, and shot down the ZAKUs with their beam rifles. Sain then received a transmission. "Continue that way, sir!" It was Taito. "Me and Kraig are right behind you!"

After about 3 minutes of fast speeding through the colony, they arrived at its core. "You guys! Better start retreating! Its an order!" and Sain fired the Bazooka at the nucleus. Everything began to blow up and fall down. Sain began speeding out of the place, but since one of the Gundam's legs was missing, it couldn't go at full speed. "DAMN, I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!"

The explosion blew Sain out of the colony, and into the atmosphere. The only thing that remained of his Gundam was it's torso and the shield strapped to the backpack, and Gundam was falling backwards, cockpit pointing at space… He blacked out, knowing nothing more…

Sain… SAIN! He snapped out of his thoughts. "Florina… Get Wallace, Fiora, and anybody you can outside of town! That's the safest place there is right now!" Saying that, he went of running towards the top of the cliff. There was a ZAKU below him. "Well, here goes nothing!" He jumped in top of it, and lowered himself to where the cockpit was, and opened it by pressing a button to the side. "Who the…?" the person inside it was knocked out cold by one of Sain's fists. He threw him away from the cockpit, and switched the mobile suit on. Grabbing the unit's beam rifle, he sniped off some ZAKUs from a distance. He approached town, and grabbed one of the unit's flash grenades. The enemy ZAKUs still on foot began to fire at him. "These guys are rookies… well they wouldn't have sent an elite unit to capture a defenceless planet." He tossed the flashbang to the floor, and drew the beam tomahawk stored in the ZAKU shield. When the units senses came back, they saw… that their different parts were falling to the floor… and then, all the ZAKUs exploded, except one. Who couldn't be seen, far on the sky, the unit's commander. An ace pilot. One of the very best of the Colonial Vanguard. "That technique… it can't be… Lieutenant Sain Break! Didn't he die four years ago? No matter… we shall see each other again, Sain Break!" With those words no one but him heard, he sped away into space.

Sain rappelled down from the ZAKU with the cable that is used to disembark mobile suits. When he got down, he was greeted with the sight of Florina, Fiora and Wallace. "How did you…" he was asked by Florina. "It's a long story…" Just then, he heard some propulsion motors that sounded like the ones that were used in spaceship carriers. He remembered he saw some binoculars in the ZAKU's cockpit, and he quickly retrieved them and began looking towards the sky. "What do you see?" Fiora asked. "Friendly reinforcements have arrived…"

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT PHASE:

PHASE 02

OLD FRIENDS ANEW


End file.
